Max in Wonderland
by AddictedToBooks97
Summary: When Max watches a movie of Alice in Wonderland, she has a very weird dream!  This is set in the Angel Experiment during the time that Max was staying with Ella and Doctor Martinez.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hey there. Maximum Ride here. Have any of you had a dream that felt real, and at the most exciting moment, you woke up? Well I have. Wanna know what happened? Fine. I`ll tell you.

"Finally!" I said, stretching my legs. I had sat on that dang couch for a little over an hour. "You didn`t like it?" Ella asked, still sitting on the couch. That VERY comfortable couch...  
"No, it was fine. I just thought it was weird and completely random."  
"I agree, but Alice in Wonderland is my favorite movie!"  
"Well, I wouldn`t say it`s mine, but it was good."  
"Ella? Time for bed. You have school tomorrow!" Said Doctor Martinez.  
"Kay mom. Coming!"  
Ella got up, stretched her legs, and dragged me to the guest room. I was almost asleep on my feet, so dragging was necassary.  
"Night Max," She said after I got on the bed.  
"Night Ella."  
After she left the room, I pulled the blankets around me, turned off the lamp, and closed my eyes.  
And woke up in my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I sat up straight, completely alert.  
"What`s going on?"  
I was back at the house. The house I used to live in. I was on my bed, wearing a blue dress that came to my knees with puffy white short sleeves, a white apron, and stocking with black slippers.  
Stockings! "Why am I wearing some little girl`s dress?"  
I didn`t get the chance to answer myself, because I heard a noise outside. I went outside and saw a white rabbit.  
A white rabbit wearing a button up sweater with a checkered coat over it. He looked at me and then hopped toward the living room.  
"Come back!" I said to the rabbit, completely forgetting that animals can`t talk.  
When I got to the living room, I saw the rabbit standing in the middle of the room, then, it wasn`t there.  
"What the heck?" I murmered to myself, and went over there to check it out.  
There was a hole. In the floor. A deep, dark hole that I couldn`t see the end of.  
"I may feel sorry for that rabbit, but there`s no way I`m going down there!"  
But, unfortunately, fate or the universe, or whoever controls that sort of thing, decided that I needed to go down there anyway.  
I slipped on the carpet, and fell. Down, down, down, I don`t know how long. All I know is that I never stopped screaming. But when I look back at this, I wonder why I didn`t think to fly back up.  
When I finally hit my butt on the ground, I was in the school.  
"Crap!" I said, expecting at any moment for erasers to come out and grab me.  
"WHO are YOU?" A voice said.  
I turned around, and saw Iggy wearing a catterpillar costume. No, wait. He wasn`t wearing a catterpillar contume,  
he WAS a catterpillar. A big, blue catterpillar. He was holding wires and kept poking them at each other.  
"Iggy?" I asked.  
"Maybe," Iggy the catterpillar replied.  
"What the heck does that mean!"  
"Maybe."  
I had only spent less then a mintue with this catterpillar, and I was already frustrated.  
I took a deep breath, and said, "Can you tell me where I am?"  
"Where do you think you are?"  
I was about to yell some very mean things to Iggy the catterpillar, when he said,  
"You still haven`t answered my question. WHO are YOU?"  
"Maximum Ride."  
"THAT is a queer name."  
I had had enough of him. I headed towards the door and found myself in a forest. I spun around again and the door I came through had dissapeared.  
"Well that`s weird," I said to myself.  
I turned back around and, all my senses on alert, walked away from where the door used to be.  
After about 15 minutes, I heard people talking. I followed the voices and eventually I saw a huge table with three people occupying it. Or, at least, I thought it was people. I couldn`t tell from the distance I was at.  
After deciding that it was okay to show myself, I walked closer to the table.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I walked towards the three people, and while doing that, I noticed that two of them weren`t even people at all! One of them looked like a human but he was wearing strange clothes. He wore a tuxedo with a polka-dotted bow tie and a huge top hat. Next to him was an abnormally big mouse, and next to the mouse was a rabbit almost as big as me and he looked like he hadn`t had a bath in ages. And believe me, I know what I`m talking about, considering the amount of times I`ve had to go without a shower.  
When they could see me, all three yelled, "No room! No room!"  
"That`s ridiculous, there`s like, twenty chairs there!" So I decided to sit down to annoy these weirdos that I already was annoyed with.  
"Have some wine," Said the dirty rabbit.  
"A, I don`t want any. B, I don`t see any."  
"That`s because there isn`t any."  
"Then why did you ask me if I wanted it?"  
"Why did you sit down without waiting to be asked?"  
I groaned, then slapped myself. At times like this, it is recommended to slap oneself.  
Has anyone heard the saying, "what goes around, comes around?"  
"Your wings are too big." Said the guy with the huge hat.  
I hadn`t even realized that I had brought my wings out. Strange, I always know what I`m doing with my wings.  
Of course, this IS a weird place, so that must be why I seem to be losing control of my wings. But, for some reason, it didn`t bother me. I was probably too focused on what that hatter dude said about my wings.  
"Your head is too big." I replied.  
The hatter leaned forward towards me and said, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"  
Okay, these guys were officially cookoo.  
"I have NO idea," I said, trying to sound into it.  
"Neither do I!" Then the hatter burst out laughing.  
Breathe in, breathe out, I told myself. This guy was nuts!  
"If you didn`t know, then why did you ask me?"  
He ignored my question and started singing, "Twinkle twinkle little bat, how I wonder were you`re at!"  
The mouse looked at me and asked, "You do know that, of course?"  
"Um, sort of."  
"Up above the world you fly, like a tea tray in the sky!"  
And by now, the dirty rabbit and the mouse had joined in.  
"TWINKLE TWINKLE LITTLE BAT, HOW I WONDER WHERE YOU`RE AT!"  
"I vote the young lady tell us a story. I`m getting awfully tired of singing," Said the dirty rabbit.  
"I`m not exactly the type to tell stories," I said, grimacing at the same time.  
"Then the mouse shall do it!" Yelled the hatter.  
"Mouse, mouse, wake up!" Yelled the rabbit.  
The poor thing had fallen asleep with his head in a dish of butter.  
"What is it?" The mouse asked sleepily.  
"Tell us a story!"  
"And be quick, or else you`ll fall asleep again!"  
"Once upon a time, there were three birds. Their names were Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. They lived in a bid`s nest and ate all the time.  
I was so absorbed in how weird this was, that I didn`t notice he mentioned Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge.  
"They found a well and decided to live in it. So they did. The end."  
Then the mouse`s head fell back into the butter.  
"That was a lovely story, do you know what it was about?" The hatter said, turning towards me.  
Sighing, I replied, "It was about three birds who lived in a nest, but then found a well to live in."  
"That`s ridiculous, I specifically remember it being about cake."  
"Cake and tea?" Asked the rabbit.  
"Cake and tea," The hatter replied with a nod of his head.  
"This is stupid. I`m leaving," I said.  
"Good day!" Called the hatter.  
"Don`t forget the cake and tea!" Yelled the rabbit.  
"I definetly won`t forget this," I mumbled.  
I walked for awhile till I got tired, so I switched to flying. Even though I was flying five feet above the ground.  
I was still pondering over how stupid those three were, that I didn`t notice the huge house in the distance, till I was twenty feet away from it. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I immediatly landed on the ground and just stared at how big the house was, and how out of place it was in this forest. I decided that, considering how weird things were right now, to just walk right in.  
As soon as I walked in, I smelled pepper. A lot of it.  
"Ugh," I said, coughing.  
I followed that scent out of curiosity and walked into the kitchen.  
There was so much pepper in the room, that it hung on the ceiling. You could barely see it.  
There was a maid at the stove cooking some sort of soup and kept putting pepper in there, though I couldn`t see how anyone would be able to survive eating that much pepper.  
There was a lady with a weird outfit holding a baby in the middle of the room. And boy, was that baby UGLY!  
There was also a very creppy cat with the face of someone she knew, but couldn`t quite figure out who it was.  
And the cat was smiling. Smiling in a very creepy way.  
"Why is that cat smiling at me in a creepy way?" I asked.  
"It`s a cheshire cat," Replied the lady holding the baby. "And that`s why! Pig!"  
Uh, okay...  
"Why`d you call your baby a pig?" I asked.  
"Because it is," Replied the lady.  
And lo and behold, it was a pig indeed.  
"Here! Nurse it!" Yelled the lady, and she shoved the baby, I mean pig, into my arms.  
"Wait! What-"  
"I`m going to take a bath!" Yelled the lady, walking out of the kitchen.  
I stood there dumbly, until the maid threw a pan at me, yelling, "Go take care of it somewhere else!"  
"Fine! Sheesh."  
I walked out of the house, until I realized I should have left the baby, I mean pig, back at the house.  
I turned around, and the house had dissapeared.  
"Yeah, leave me with the pig!" I yelled at thin air.  
I took one look at it, and put it down. As soon as I had, it squealed and ran away.  
"Now what?" I asked myself.  
"Well, maybe you could follow me wherever I go."  
I whirled around, seeing that cat from before.  
"You can talk?"  
"I can."  
I took a closer look at the cat, and realized it had Fang`s face!  
"Fang!"  
"No, my name is Chesire Cat."  
"But you look exactly like Fang!"  
"Maybe I do, maybe I don`t. Anyway, what are you doing?"  
"Umm..."  
What WAS I doing?  
Standing in the middle of a forest, talking to a cat that looked like Fang. Great.  
"Where are you going?" Asked the Fang-cat.  
"... I don`t know," I admitted.  
"Well, why don`t you go with me, wherever I`m going?"  
"Okay. Where is that?"  
"Just keep walking straight."  
"Alright," I said slowly.  
I started walking, the Fang-cat on my heels. Ten seconds later, the Fang-cat stopped walking.  
"Here is where you stop," Said the Fang-cat.  
"How is that possible? We`ve only been walking for ten seconds!"  
"But here is where the Queen is playing croquet!"  
He was right. I saw some people playing something that looked like golf.  
"Is it golf?" I asked.  
But when I turned around, the Fang-cat had dissapeared.  
Grumbling, I decided to get a closer look at what was going on. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I walked straight into the garden where what looked like golf was being played, and all eyes were on me.  
"Who is that?" Yelled some fat lady with a dress and a crown with a lot of hearts on them.  
"It would appear, Your Majesty, that it is a girl."  
I looked to my side, and noticed that white rabbit from before. So it was alive!  
"Hmph," Said the queen. She was obviously a queen.  
She stared at me, and I stared back.  
"What is your name, girl" Asked the queen.  
"Maximum Ride."  
"Queer name," Replied the queen. After a few second`s silence, the queen said to me, "Do you play croquet?"  
Well, it looked like golf, and I`ve played that once or twice. So I figured it was safe to say yes.  
"Sort of." "Very well then. Somebody bring a flamingo and a hedgehog!"  
A game card with feet and hands walked up and handed me a flamingo, legs first, and a hedgehog that was rolled up like a ball.  
"It`s your turn," Said the queen.  
I walked forward, took one look at the upside-down U`s and the ball, and figured out that I was supposed to hit the ball, or in this case hedgehog, through the upside-down U`s.  
I leaned the flamingo down and was about to hit the hedgehog, when the flamingo lifted its head and glared at me.  
"Sorry dude, but I get the feeling that it would not be wise to upset the queen," I whispered to the flamingo.  
Especially since she`d been yelling to random people, "Off with their heads!" And that person would be dragged away.  
The flamingo sighed ( Can flamingos sigh? ) and let its head drop back to the floor.  
I was about to hit the hedgehog through the upside-down U`s, when the hedgehog suddenly rolled away.  
"Ugh!" I yelled, and threw my arms into the air in frustration, still holding the flamingo.  
The Fang-cat chose now to make its apperance. Except, of course, it was just the head floating in mid air.  
"What do you think of the queen?" Asked the Fang-cat.  
"I think she`s completely crazy! She`s yeliing at random people for their heads to be cut off, and they haven`t even done anything!"  
"Who are you talking to?" Asked the psyco queen.  
"Um-"  
"My name is Cheshire Cat, pleased to meet you, Your Majesty."  
"Cheshire Cat, eh?" Said the psyco queen.  
"Indeed."  
A silence fell, then the psyco queen said, "Well, since you seem to be polite, I will let you shake my hand."  
"Don`t be silly, I do not want to do that," Replied the Fang-cat.  
"What? You do not want to shake hands with me!"  
"No. I do not," Said the Fang-cat, smiling in his creepy way.  
There was another silence while the psyco queen started turning red in anger. Then she yelled,  
"OFF WITH HIS HEAD!"  
But right before the guards could catch the Fang-cat, his head dissapeared.  
"Where did he go? Search for him!" Yelled the psyco queen.  
Since the queen was a total weirdo, I decided to sit back, and watch the show while everyone got down on their knees to look for the head that was floating ten feet in the air, grinning.  
The Fang-cat looed at me, winked, then dissapeared. I saw his head again, right behind some poor chap on his knees looking for the head that was right behind him.  
"Boo!" Whispered the Fang-cat, making the other guy jump up like the way they do in cartoons.  
After he dissapeared, he appeared again behind dome old lady and did the same thing with that other guy.  
He did it to everyone, making me laugh so hard, there were tears on my face.  
I especially loved it when he did it to the psyco queen.  
He got right behind her fat ear, and whispered, "Boo!"  
The psyco queen shrieked and jumped up. She started looking all around her, and when she didn`t find him, she got up, took one look at my laughing face, and yelled at me, "OFF WITH HER HEAD!"  
I stopped laughing there.  
The guards approached me, holding their hands out.  
I wasn`t ready to be executed right then.  
I karate-chopped their hands that were stuck out towards me then gave them a hard kick in gut.  
They gasped, falling to their knees, as I ran towards the middle of the garden, then launched myself into the sky. I looked back down, to see everyone waving at me except the psyco queen, who was running around yelling "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" over and over again. I think she finally cracked. Time for a new queen.  
"Max! Max! Max!"  
I looked up towards the sky, and to my delight, saw Angel calling me. She waved her hand towards herself, then pointed to the sky. I nodded eagerly, then flew after her.  
We flew towards the sun, leaving all that madness behind, but Angel kept looking towards me and yelling,  
"Max! Max! Max!" Then there was a huge shadow behind her, and I saw Ari, holding a sack. I tried to fly to her while Ari was stuffing her in there, but there was some sort of barrier. She kept yelling my name, and I yelled hers back.  
I felt someone breathing on my neck, so I turned around, and there was Ari again, holding the sack that held Angel. Grinning, he shook it, making me growl at him and try to get to him, but I couldn`t because of that stupid barrier!  
Ari dropped the sack, and I was forced to watch as Angel fell to her death.  
"ANGEL!" I yelled.  
"Max! Max! Max!"  
Then, still hearing Angel scream my name, Ari grabbed me, and as soon as his hand reached towards me, everything went black.  
And I woke up. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Max! Max! Max!"  
"What?" I moaned sleepily, slowly opening my eyes.  
"Mom told me to wake you up," Said Ella.  
I sat up, feeling tired and scared.  
"Breakfast in ten!" Said Ella, leaving the room.  
I still heard the echo of Angel calling my name.  
No more wasting time here, I thought to myself. I have to rescue Angel.  
I slowly got out of bed, thought about that weird dream I had just woke up from, shokk my head, then left for breakfast.

Well, that was the dream I had. Like it? Think it was weird? Funny? Well I don`t think so. If I hadn`t had to watch Ari drop Angel from thousands of feet in the air and possibiliy kill her, I would have thought it was a funny dream too. Well, I`m out! 


End file.
